


Not your fairytale

by DayMeetsNight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayMeetsNight/pseuds/DayMeetsNight
Summary: I was always told that good things come to good people and that bad things come to the bad.So why am I here... And why is he not...





	

  



End file.
